Platonic
by schmackie
Summary: Written for a prompt on GKM. Kurt and Blaine are roommates at NYADA and Blaine is immediately smitten with Kurt. But when Kurt's boyfriend cheats on him, Kurt's left heartbroken and lonely. Blaine offers to save the day after catching Kurt in a -compromising- position. They become platonic best friends, but Blaine can't be just friends anymore. Kurtbastian/ evt. Klaine. M evt. smut
1. Chapter 1

a/n: so this is for a fill on GKM. I am the anon who wrote that first chapter. I just don't have an lj. It's my first fill and just let me know how I'm doing! OP let me know if this is what you want! Thanks and enjoy :)

this is the link to the prompt: glee-kink-meme. livejournal 41745. html? thread= 57374481# t57374481 without the spaces.

Blaine dropped the boxes he was carrying in a heap. Crossed out was the logo for _Avon_ and instead the top box barred a label in scrawling untidy script of 'bow ties.' His father followed him into the room mumbling, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when I'd thank God that your mother buys so much from catalogs," before setting a couple boxes printed with QVC on the face.

"Oh hush," Blaine's mother entered the room with her purse cradled in the crevice of her arm and carrying a laundry basket stuffed with dark blue extra-long twin bedding and a couple pillows. "That shirt_ and _those shoes were purchased from online shopping, and I recall you grinning like the Cheshire Cat when they arrived in the mail."

Blaine laughed in response as the three left. Cooper was waiting down with their SUV to ensure that they wouldn't get a ticket from being double parked in New York City and he would only complain louder on the trip home if he were to be kept waiting.

On the second trip up, Blaine's mom stayed with the car while Cooper helped lug up Blaine's mini-fridge and the two other Anderson men hauled more boxes. Blaine, who was loaded with his boxes and barely able to see over the top, fumbled for the up button on the elevator and the three stepped on after the loud ding signaled the arrival of the lift. When they opened the door to D752, they were greeted with the meshing sound of a clear high pitched voice bickering with a gruff voice.

"Kurt, you just brought too many clothes. There's no way—"

Blaine blindly led the way into the room while, who he could only assume was his roommate, cocked a hip and ensured, "Dad, they'll fit. I swear I'll make this work."

Cooper and his dad followed Blaine silently, attempting not to let out grunts of relief when plopping the boxes and the mini-fridge onto the hard linoleum. Blaine placed his boxes on the bed and turned to greet his new roommate.

When he whirled around, he stopped with the held breath of the _h_ hanging in the air and his greeting fled him in a gust of air. His roommate—Kurt—was gorgeous with his hair perfectly coiffed accentuating a few streak of blonde and his blue eyes crinkled in friendliness from a grin spread out over long pink lips. His new roomie stuck out a hand and Blaine could barely hear the words leaving those pink lips when they formed around words. "You must be Blaine. I'm Kurt. This is my dad, Burt."

Kurt looked towards his dad and the cutest giggle Blaine had ever heard escaped through the welcoming grin and Blaine had to catch his breath. "I just noticed that. How is it I just noticed that our names rhyme? Did you do that on purpose?"

Blaine was torn out of his Kurt-entranced faze at the sound of his brother and dad laughing along. His dad piped in, "Well Kurt is certainly better than Ernie."

The four of them got lost in small talk while Blaine got lost in Kurt. His wide blue eyes focusing on unfolding his shirts with long slender fingers while his almost pointed ears listened in on their family members talking and his pale complexion flushing pink in the apples of his high cheekbones when his toned arms reached into a box with a crossed out logo for a carburetor and relabeled in neat loopy cursive 'Delicates.'

Blaine was torn out of his detailed study of his roommate when he heard Kurt gasp. "You're from those credit rating commercials!" When Cooper nodded and cockily smirked in assent, Kurt continued, "My boyfriend and I _love_ those commercials! The latest one was my ringtone all last year!"

"Ah, so _you're _the reason I've gotten a headache every time Kurt got a phone call," Burt teasingly accused the older Anderson brother.

Both families went downstairs to finish unpacking their respective cars, but Blaine was lost in thought. At least Kurt was gay, or else that could've been embarrassing. But Kurt, gorgeous Kurt, looked very gay. First glance gave off the impression of _flaming,_ but Blaine was definitely not one to judge. He actually preferred the flaming ones after an incident at the local gap with a boy who wasn't even out of the closet yet. But, yes, Kurt was gay. And of _course_ Kurt had a boyfriend. He was probably handsome and charming and funny and tall. Well, whatever. It's probably best that they won't get involved since they have to live with each other. God forbid they'd break up—

But Blaine would never break up with Kurt. Nope. They could push their beds together and have one big bed for the both of them to cuddle in. And Kurt could use his mini-fridge and Blaine would smile every time he opened it and saw Kurt's soy milk next to his orange juice (he saw Kurt's milk peeking out of a grocery bag—not creepy at all). And they could do laundry together every week on Thursdays, folding clothes during commercial breaks of Jersey Shore and they could marathon Bravo! shows on the weekends when they just felt like being together. And they would walk each other to classes and meet up for lunch and Blaine would carry the umbrella for the both of them when it rained because he is a gentleman and they would just lay together kissing for hours and then they'd cuddle in their sleep and Blaine would be the big spoon but he'd sometimes let Kurt be the big spoon because they would be equals in their relationship and—

Blaine was pulled out of his reverie with a thumping slap on the back from Cooper. "Blainey's got a crush!" He chanted and Blaine's head shot around the room, making sure Kurt or his dad or even Blaine's dad weren't in the room, because that would be embarrassing and Cooper needed to shut the fuck up.

"I do _not_," Blaine insisted, his cheeks flaring up at the taunts.

"Blainers, you were drooling over him like he was a batch of chocolate chip cookies warm out of the oven," Cooper smirked and lifted himself onto Blaine's lofted bed.

"I was not." Cooper had the ability to make Blaine act like a five year old again. Their relationship was a bit strained but Blaine was glad Cooper was trying and when Blaine called to tell Cooper his move-in date, Cooper insisted on coming.

Cooper shot Blaine a disbelieving look, but thankfully he could take a hint to end their conversation when Kurt and his dad came back into the room.

"Well, we better give Carole and Finn a call, see how they're doing at Ohio State," Burt told his son, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

Blaine's parents entered the room again and suggested lunch before they head back to Illinois. The foursome left and Blaine looked back with a solitary wave to Kurt who smiled and nodded an unspoken_ see you later_.

.:.

Back in the room, Blaine wiped off the lipstick stain from the kiss on the cheek his mother had given him. It'd been a tearful goodbye on his mother's part solely, and a bit overdramatic on Cooper's, but Blaine wouldn't admit to his family that he'd gone misty eyed when their car disappeared from view. He trudged back up to his room feeling forlorn and collapsed onto his bed.

He grumbled dramatically into his pillow, but Kurt's giggle interrupted his over exaggerated melancholia. "I _know!_ How could I have never noticed that our names rhymed before? I feel—no, not stupid, just silly—I know you know I'm not stupid—Well not all of us can be Ivy Leaguers—I miss you too—_Sebastian!_—OK wait, how did you get all your clothes to fit in your closet—I do _not_ have too many. You have just as many—Oh whatever, you wore a uniform for the better part of the past four years so don't even—Yes, _fine, _I love the blazer, whatever—" Blaine tried to tune out the admittedly adorable conversation Kurt was sharing with his boyfriend, _Sebastian._ Even his name sounded pretentious. But, he surmised, Blaine Devon Anderson wasn't much better.

Blaine pulled his head out of his pillow and surveyed Kurt's side of the room. His bed was tucked in the corner and his dresser pulled up next to it, mirroring Blaine's setup. His desk was fit snug against the foot of the bed. The desk area was organized with a pencil cup full of pens, pencils, and highlighters; a neat stack of text books and notebooks were off one the corner; and an equally tidy stack of the latest Vogue and a few trashy gossip magazines occupied the other. The top shelf of the desk was half covered in products—deodorant, moisturizer, tissues, hairspray, lotion, and an abundant variation of facial products—the other half was a collection of movies—Moulin Rouge, Titanic, When Harry Met Sally, and Singing in the Rain—all of which Blaine adored. Blaine's gaze rose to the cork board above Kurt's desk, where pictures of him and who Blaine assumed to be Kurt's high school friends were tacked artfully haphazardly alongside tacked tickets from The Artist, a high school production of West Side Story, a show choir competition (Blaine made a mental note to ask about that later), and Wicked. Blaine's attention was brought to another cluster of pictures all taped to the wall above Kurt's bed. All of them were of Kurt and_ Sebastian, _Blaine assumed. There was one of them sitting under a tree, Kurt looking up lovingly at Sebastian while he stared out over the hillside. Another of Kurt tugging Sebastian over to him by his jaw and both had sly smiles on their faces. There was a photo booth reel of the two of them making funny faces, hugging, giving bunny ears, and kissing. There was a photo of Sebastian in a hunter green blazer with pale yellow piping and it was clearly his school photo and Blaine had to admit that the blazer looked good on him and made his eyes smolder—the bastard. Then there were a bunch of selfies of the two of them and even more of them hugging each other and kissing each other in public settings. Blaine glared at the wall in resentment.

Blaine let his gaze wander over his new roommate. He was lying on his bed, a knee propped up against the dark green comforter, his tight jeans straining over the pressure and his sock-clad toes wiggled as he spoke. He wore a gray button up with a pale red scarf wrapped demurely around his neck. His face bore the sweetest smile as more giggles shot out. As if he knew he was being watched his gaze turned to Blaine, who quickly averted his wandering eyes to the wall above Kurt. But that didn't help much as Sebastian's smolder mocked him. Blaine turned so he was facing the ceiling, his arms propped behind his head, letting Kurt's conversation fill the room again.

"Bas, I'm getting hungry—you know how I get when I skip meals—Blaine, do you want to get dinner with me?"

Blaine was startled at hearing his own name. "Huh?"

"Do you want to get dinner? I'm getting hungry and we can finally talk and get to know each other and stuff without our parents here." Blaine sat up and let a small smile ooze out of the goofy grin that was threatening to break through.

"Blaine's my roommate, Sebastian—Yes , the one whose brother did the commercials—I'm going to get dinner with him now—I'll call you later tonight—I miss you too, Bas—I love you, too—I'll talk to you later ok?—Love you, too—Bye."

Kurt hopped off his own bed and went to step into his boots. "Is the dining hall ok for you? I wanna get the full college experience today."

"Sure," Blaine smiled. _God_, he was barely talking to the guy. _Anderson, if you wanna do this right, you gotta play it cool. _He smoothed down the gel in his hair and tweaked his bowtie before he and Kurt were on their way.

"I love your bowtie, by the way," Kurt commented as they waited for the elevator.

"Kurt," Blaine slung a confident arm around his roommate, "I can already tell this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Kurt smiled up at him with crinkled eyes, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He just stared on as Kurt stepped forward into the elevator, missing his warmth already.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So the feedback on this was incredible! I plucked up the nerve to post it on my tumblr here schmackie. tumblr post/49396907960/platonic I just wanted to thank everyone who read and especially those who reviewed on lj and favorite and followed and reviewed on here. Your words are so encouraging. Thanks. OP: this is for you!

Chapter warnings: huge paragraphs, Sebastian being a bad boyfriend, and Blaine being cute as a button and sweet as pie.

Weeks passed and Blaine was getting fed up with _Sebastian_. He would come back from his afternoon class and Kurt would be on the phone with Sebastian. He would be woken up in the middle of the night from the quiet _ba-ding_ of Kurt's iPhone receiving another message. Kurt was almost constantly skype-ing him when he was in the room, even if they were just sitting there, not talking. And on more than a few occasions, Kurt had politely hinted for Blaine to leave the room for an hour or so late at night so they could have phone sex. And,_gosh, _was Blaine sick of Sebastian's smolder burning a hole through him in the darkness when he couldn't sleep.

But the quality time that he got to spend with Kurt was spectacular. Kurt was flawless. Well, maybe not _flawless_—he snapped his fingers at wait staff when they would take their weekly lunch trip to the little bistro a few blocks over, and Blaine had walked in a few times when Kurt sneakily tried to put some bronzer in his moisturizer. And also his taste in men. But aside from the last one, the flaws were _Kurt_. They were what made him who he is. And the flaws make everything else about Kurt so perfect. Like the way Kurt's face would scrunch up in a giggle when Blaine made him laugh. Or the calculating look he has on his face when holding up numerous outfits in front of the floor length mirror on the back of his closet door every morning. Or the little crease he gets in his forehead when he's trying to memorize a monologue. Even the way his eyes look so blue through tears that well up but refuse to spill after getting off the phone with Sebastian. Perfection. Sheer perfection.

But Blaine was _not_ hung up on Kurt, not sitting around pining. He had made so many friends at NYADA. There were those two girls who lived down the hall that always seemed to have enough alcohol to share before going to parties on the weekends; the trans girl who lived a floor up that he gets coffee with every Tuesday and Thursday; the guys in his study group for his Music Theory class; his performance group in his acting course. They were all really great friends that Blaine was glad to have made.

And it wasn't as if Blaine hadn't had any other prospects as far as love interests went. He'd met a few guys at parties but none that were 'boyfriend material,' but they were fun for a night. Blaine didn't really have any reservations when it came to casual sex, since he'd lost his virginity to his first boyfriend at his old school before he transferred to Dalton, so one night stands were only to keep the hormones at bay and for not masturbating in the communal showers with the mental image of that one time Kurt's towel fell when he was getting dressed after a shower and Blaine got the most perfect view of his ass. There was also one of the piano performance majors who flirted with him. And Blaine could _swear_ that the TA in his dance class was eyeing him up every day when they went down for their _gran plea_s.

And Kurt had made a life outside messaging his boyfriend constantly. He went shopping every Sunday with the girls from his dance class and got dinner a few times a week with some friends from his course on monologues. He even went to parties with Blaine and some kids on the floor on the weekends, even if Sebastian didn't like it. And if Kurt eyed Blaine a little funny on the few Saturday mornings that he came back after going out the night before with a sated grin on his face and, every once in a while, a limp, well Blaine just hoped it was jealousy and not disgust. But Kurt didn't dictate his life and Blaine wouldn't let him.

But he also didn't know what he would do if Kurt knew how much Blaine thought about him in a day. When Blaine would toss and turn at night clutching his pillow closer to his chest, wishing it was Kurt's warm, slim figure instead of the shapeless pillow that smelled too much like his hair gel. When Blaine would get coffee after his 8 AM class and snag a grande non-fat mocha for Kurt before his 10 AM. Or when Kurt would drop an extra bag of animal crackers down on Blaine's desk when he would go for a midnight snack at the vending machines and Blaine would slowly munch on the crackers throughout the day, smiling each time he remembered Kurt got them for him. And when Kurt would just come out of the shower and Blaine would be able to smell his shampoo and body scrub from across the room, and he would let the scent fill up his head and let himself swim in it for just a bit before it became creepy.

And that's one thing Blaine definitely wasn't—creepy. It's not like he'd watch Kurt in his sleep or smell his dirty briefs. He's wasn't _that_ smitten. But he was smitten. He couldn't help but swoon when he and Kurt had an impromptu dance party and Kurt was just being himself and dancing like no one was watching. It was admirable. Kurt was amazing when he was being just him and it was great.

Well, it was great until recently. Kurt had been moping around the room and crying a lot more. Blaine also noticed that he wasn't talking to Sebastian as much as he used to. Kurt hadn't gone out on the weekends for the past three weeks. And when Blaine would wake up drowsy in the middle of the night to relieve himself, he found Kurt clutching the picture of him and Sebastian that he kept on his nightstand with wet tear tracks barely visible on his face through the moonlight that peeked through the curtains.

It all came to a head when Blaine came into the room, just back from dinner with his study group. Kurt was cuddled up under his quilt leaning against the wall on Blaine's bed with the TV on Blaine's nightstand casting shadows over Kurt's tear-stained and swollen face. Blaine's heart broke.

He walked over to his bed, dropping his bag off on his chair and placed his hands on Kurt's calf.

"Hey," He prompted in his sweetest and most understanding voice. "What's the matter?"

Kurt startled beneath his touch scrambling to gather the used tissues that surrounded him. "I'm so sorry, Blaine! I didn't know when you'd be back and—and I know you said I could use your TV whenever but—your bed is so much closer to the TV and—and I just wanted to watch a movie and—"

He was just about to jump off the side of the lofted bed, but Blaine grabbed his shoulders to calm him down. "Kurt, it's fine. Now take a deep breath." Kurt did. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kurt ducked his head and wiped at his nose with one of the tissues just to have something to do instead of meet Blaine's curious gaze. "'S nothing," he mumbled.

"Kurt?" Blaine tucked his hand under Kurt's chin and forced him to meet his soft worried eyes. Under Blaine's scrutiny, a fresh batch of tears welled up in his eyes.

Kurt wiped at his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath before answering. "Sebastian and I haven't talked for four days."

Blaine tried to hide his frustration. Of course this was over Sebastian. But now was not the time to get mad about it.

"Are you guys fighting or something?" Blaine asked with a reassuring swipe over Kurt's jaw with his thumb.

Kurt sniffled and shook his head. "He just hasn't been answering my messages and won't pick up my calls."

"Maybe he lost his phone?" Blaine reasoned.

"Maybe," Kurt agreed, his tone dejected.

Blaine promptly decided to change the subject. He hopped on his lofted bed next to Kurt, pulled a pillow behind his back and cozied into his mattress. "So, what're we watching?"

Kurt peeked at his over his shoulder before assuming the position he was in before, draping his quilt over Blaine's legs. "Titanic."

"Ahh, a classic," Blaine propped his arms behind his head and the two settled in to watch as Jack and Rose spun each other in the 3rd class bar.

Throughout the movie, Kurt continued to cry almost constant streams of tears and using quite a few tissues. When the end came and the ship was about to snap in half, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer. And Blaine might've been crying, too. Maybe. OK so his eyes got a little blurry and his nose started running but that was it. Nothing a couple blinks and a hefty sniffle couldn't fix. But when she let Jack go, he let the tears fall and he could feel Kurt sobbing next to him.

The old woman threw the necklace into the ocean and Kurt wiped away the last of his tears with a tissue. Blaine broke the silence.

"Man, I really needed a good cry."

"Shut up," Kurt nudged him playfully before gathering up all the tissues. He hopped off the bed and tossed them into his garbage can. He spotted his alarm clock, "Oh my god, it's 12:30. I didn't even look over my monologue yet!"

"Relax. Procrastination's what college is all about. I had a paper due at 2:00 today. I started at 12:30 and got it done in plenty of time. Don't worry about it," Blaine dropped from the bed and stepped out of his jeans. He could feel Kurt staring when he bent over to grab a pair of sweat pants from the bottom drawer of his dresser. He slid them on with a smirk before stripping himself of his T-shirt.

"I guess you're right," Kurt muttered. Blaine turned back to see Kurt rifling through a folder.

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom," Blaine headed toward the door. "Keep the door unlocked?"

He heard Kurt reply with a "yeah," before he padded down the hall toward the communal bathrooms, saying hi to a few people also wandering the halls. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he returned and slunk in. Kurt was sitting at his desk and his nose was buried in his phone. Blaine frowned when he saw the forlorn expression on Kurt's face. He knew what Kurt needed.

"Stand up," Blaine came up behind his and squeezed his shoulders.

Kurt did as he was told but asked, "Why?"

"C'mere," Blaine held out his arms and urged Kurt forward with his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt resisted, "I'm fine, really. I don't need a hug."

"Who said anything about you?" Blaine feigned offense, "I need a hug. Sometimes I just need hugs and right now, after bawling my eyes out from Titanic, I need a hug."

Kurt sniffled through a giggle and stepped forward into Blaine's embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. He tapped Blaine's shoulder blade twice before moving to end the hug. Blaine just held him tighter.

"Nope, I need a nice long hug." Kurt giggled again and wound his arms around Blaine's neck again. Blaine hummed and twisted in the hug. He felt Kurt tuck his head into Blaine's neck and felt the next giggle shake Kurt's chest against his own. Blaine sighed into the hug and was about to pull away when he felt Kurt let out a shaky breath. He rubbed a hand up and down Kurt's back as Kurt's breath became more jagged with each inhale. And when Blaine felt a tear fall onto his bare shoulder, he pulled Kurt in closer and rocked him in his arms. Kurt tucked his head in closer to Blaine's neck and sniffled and Blaine tucked his head into Kurt's.

After a few more heavy rough breaths, Kurt pulled back. Blaine let him go, but gripped Kurt's waist and met Kurt's downward gaze through his eyelashes. "Thanks," Blaine gave a small smile, "I needed that."

Kurt gave a weak smile and said in a wavering voice, "Anytime."

"Want me to help you with your monologue?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great actually," Kurt handed Blaine an extra copy of the sheet and they each sat on their respective beds. Kurt recited lines and Blaine followed along on the sheet and responded with "more feeling!" The roommates fell asleep studying and this was the first night in four days that Kurt didn't cry himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's mood significantly improved over the next week. Sebastian was coming to visit. He was smiling a lot and singing just because he could. Blaine wasn't complaining about the side effects. Kurt's smile was gorgeous and when Blaine would catch wind of one when he wasn't ready, his heart would skip a beat or two. And Kurt's voice was so unique and sometimes Blaine would harmonize with him just because he could.

Midterms were coming up and Blaine had been assigned an awful group composition for his Music Theory class. Everyone in his group had different ideas on what they wanted to write so it was with a throbbing headache and drooping eyes that he shuffled his way into his room at four-twelve in the morning. He grunted when Kurt stirred and barely managed to toe off his loafers before face planting onto his mattress and promptly passing out.

Blaine slept soundly so he wasn't even mad when Kurt's laugh woke him up the next day. Blaine wasn't ready to move just yet so he lay there with his eyes closed, cozy under the blanket. He didn't remember getting under covers last night, so when he looked down and saw the corner of Kurt's quilt bunched in his grasp, he snuggled into the warmth just a little deeper.

The sounds of the city were heard through the walls; doors slamming from the brownstones located out their window, car horns honking in the thick traffic, a police siren as it chased an offender down the road, and a few birds chirping on the cable just outside their window. Blaine was pulled out of his peaceful city morning with Kurt's one-sided conversation filling the comfortable silence.

"I am just _so _excited that he's coming—He explained that, Rachel—No he said that he wanted to surprise me with the visit and he didn't want to spoil it—"

Sebastian had explained away his almost week-long absence with that half assed excuse. Blaine wouldn't voice this to Kurt, but he just knew it was total bullshit.

"Rachel, come on this is hard on both of us, he's up in Cambridge and I'm here—"

Oh yeah, Sebastian goes to Harvard. Jackass.

"It's fine, Rachel. Drop it—I don't need hugs from my shirtless roommate."

Wait, what? Why would he have told Rachel about that? Blaine always suspected that Kurt was ogling him when he would walk around shirtless, which if he was being completely honest, was sort of often since NYADA's dorms were cheap and didn't have air conditioning and even when it was about forty degrees outside, it still managed to be obscenely hot and humid in the room. But, hey, if Kurt liked it then maybe he just would stop wearing shirts altogether while in the room. Maybe he should take up boxing again. And then maybe just happen to leave his gloves on his desk when Sebastian came to visit. And maybe he would just not wear a shirt during Sebastian's entire visit. And if Sebastian, who, from what Blaine can surmise from all of the pictures of him on Kurt's wall, looks a bit more slender than muscled, gets intimidated, well Blaine could just shrug his bare shoulders and maybe start walking around without pants.

Then Sebastian would get all worked up in a jealous rage and punch Blaine in the face, but Blaine, being the amazing boxer extraordinaire that he is, would block it but Sebastian would keep throwing punches and one would hit Blaine in the face and Kurt would run to his aid and break up with Sebastian while cradling Blaine's bleeding head in his lap and then they'd make out and—

"That's what my boyfriend is for—"

Well, there went that fantasy.

"Yes, it was very sweet of him to do that—"

You bet your sweet ass it was. Blaine silently preened at the praise.

"Ok, Rachel, if you're going to keep bashing Sebastian, I'm going to hang up on you—Thank you, now was that so hard—No things aren't awkward with Blaine, why would they be awkward?"

Things were awkward? This was the first Blaine had heard of it.

"He was being a good friend to me when I needed one, because _someone_ was too busy off with her half-naked boy toy—Rachel, he looks like a life-size Ken Doll. I bet you he has a weird smooth bump where his junk should be—"

Blaine stifled a snort. Kurt was funny when he was insulting people.

"_Ew_! That is way more information than I needed—Ok, I only told you about that time with Bas because you _asked_ about it—Don't even pretend! You were begging me for the dirty details—"

Blaine poked his tongue out of his mouth in disgust. He was not proud of himself for eavesdropping on the conversation, but he'd be damned if he was just going to lie there while Kurt discussed his sex life with Sebastian. Blaine was about to roll over and alert Kurt of his consciousness, but he stopped.

"There _are_ no dirty details between me and Blaine—OK, just because I like to stare at him when he's half-naked does _not_ mean anything is happening—"

Blaine refrained from throwing a fist in the air in the name of victory. He _knew _it.

"_Yes_ he's dreamy—"

Blaine's smile grew. This was true.

"Yes, Rachel, he looks like a Disney Prince—"

That was usually said about his brother but, hey, he'll take it. Must be the Anderson genetics.

"Yes, he has very very…very nice arms—"

Also true. Blaine decided he was definitely taking up boxing again.

"Yes, his voice is amazing—"

Even more true. Hell, if Kurt was always talking to his friends about him like this, he was going to eavesdrop more. The ego boost was a welcome way to wake up.

"Yes, his eyebrows are triangles—"

Holy shit. Kurt stares at him enough to notice all of these things about him. Kurt talks to his best friend about him, about how dreamy he thinks Blaine is and how nice his arms are and the shape of his eyebrows.

"He says he doesn't get them waxed but I think he's lying—"

Kurt notices things about Blaine the same way Blaine notices things about Kurt. Blaine's head was spinning. This was incredible. This was perfect.

"No, he's asleep—He sleeps like a rock—"

Blaine lay still in awe. Today was the best day ever.

Blaine was pulled from his Kurt induced reverie with the electronic _ba-ding_ of Kurt's cell phone receiving a text.

"That's Sebastian—He wants me to call him—He comes in tonight, yeah—Yeah, I have to run to the store to get some stuff anyway—Oh my, God, Rachel!—You are not giving me the safe sex talk right now—Nope, goodbye—I do actually have to go, though—Yeah, I'll call you when Sebastian gets here—Ok, love you too—Stop it—I'm hanging up now—Goodbye."

Blaine's great morning was soiled at the reminder of the impending arrival of The Bass, as he had taken to calling Sebastian in his head. It helped his self-esteem to think of him as a big fish, even if he was admittedly cute in Kurt's photos. Blaine waited as Kurt rustled around the room for a sound loud enough to wake him. The slamming of Kurt's dresser drawer was good enough for him.

Blaine rolled over on his back, yawning while stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kurt apologized while slipping on his socks.

"It's fine. I needed to get up soon anyway," Blaine swung his feet off the side of the bed and hopped down.

"I felt bad that you slept in your clothes but you just looked so tired," Kurt gave him a pitying smile, lacing his boots.

"I was exhausted but we finally got our composition done and it sounded sort of like real music so it was worth it," Blaine decided he needed to shower. He felt all stiff from sleeping in his capris pants. Kurt turned to his closet to pick a pair of shoes to wear as Blaine slide off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

"That's good that you got it done on time," Kurt bent down to pick up his white boots and Blaine let his capris pants drop. "I'm about to head to the convenience store. Do you—" Kurt turned around to see the wide smooth expanse of Blaine's back and the stretch of his briefs as they grew taught against the swell of Blaine's ass. He let out a shaky exhale.

"Do I what?" Blaine changed his knowing smirk to a look of innocent curiosity when he turned around.

Kurt walked over to the bed with an averted gaze and continued his question. "Do you want me to pick you up anything?"

Blaine contemplated telling him to pick up some Magnum condoms or an extra-large bottle of lube but he settled for something that he hoped would drum up enough mental images by itself. "Yeah could you pick up a couple protein bars? I'm going to get back into boxing and I'm about to hit the gym. It'll save me a trip."

Kurt's fingers fumbled on the laces of his boot, "Uh sure. I didn't know you boxed."

"Yeah, I used to in high school. Kept the homophobes at bay." Kurt nodded with an empathetic smile on his face.

"Well, Sebastian will be here around four, just so you know. I'll see you in a bit." Kurt grabbed his satchel and, after a fleeting glance in the mirror, he was gone.

Blaine decided to forego his shower for a bit and stepped into his training shorts. After pulling out his gloves from a box above his closet, he thanked his past self for thinking to bring them along. While reminiscing at the awe on Kurt's face when Blaine said he boxed, he knew this would be a very good decision.

.:.

Blaine returned from the gym at around 3:45. He was definitely glad he was back into boxing. He missed the way the stress just melted off his shoulders with each hit at the bag. So when he entered the room seeing Kurt twirling in front of his floor length mirror, he was feeling pretty great.

"Ugh," Kurt sighed, "Do these pants look OK?"

Blaine dropped his gloves on his desk and turned to see Kurt wiggling his butt at his own reflection. Blaine took the time to let his eyes roam over Kurt's canary yellow short sleeved button down that showed off his toned pale arms, the blue scarf tied artfully around his long smooth throat with an airplane pin securing it in place, the khaki pants that were tucked into neutral boots and were sinfully tight and made Kurt's ass poke out from his slender figure and Blaine's mouth began to water at the realization that Kurt wasn't wearing underwear because there were absolutely zero underwear lines. Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt's seductive lower half and up to the beige jauntily placed cap on his head.

"You look cute," Blaine replied with a lackadaisical shrug of his shoulders.

Kurt slumped over almost completely in half in overdramatic defeat. "I don't want to look _cute_. I haven't seen Sebastian in two months and I want remind him of exactly what he's been missing." Kurt stood upright and poked out his lower lip in a pout, "I wanna look dirty."

Blaine laughed at the face he was making. "Don't laugh at me," Kurt huffed indignantly, "I'm being serious."

Blaine calmed his breathing before walking over to Kurt, "I wasn't laughing at you. You just looked like the epitome of wide-eyed innocence while pouting about wanting to be dirty. I was laughing at the irony."

Kurt's pout increased and he whined, "I don't want to be ironic either. I just wanna seduce my boyfriend."

Blaine told Kurt with a smile, "You look dirty. I promise."

Kurt slumped again, "You're just saying that. You said I looked 'cute'."

Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up to meet his sincere gaze, "You look dirty cute. I swear it."

Kurt blushed and began floundering under the intense eye gaze he was caught in with Blaine. Blaine pulled away with a smile tugging at his lips before stripping off his heather grey tank top. "What time is he coming again?"

Kurt tugged off the hat, fixing his coif, "It should be any minute. He got off the train at Grand Central Station about fifteen minutes ago and is in a cab on his way here now."

"Well, I'm gonna hop in the shower," Blaine dropped his workout shorts and wrapped a towel around his waist, "All I ask is that you wait until I'm out of the room before you let him jump your bones."

Kurt glared teasingly at him. "Yeah, sure, because the bone-jumping will be immediate."

Blaine let his briefs fall from under the towel and grabbed his shower caddy, "Kurt, with you in those pants," Blaine winked and started to walk out into the hall, "You'll be lucky if you even make it into the building."

The door slammed on the image of Kurt blanching up to his hairline and down his neck. Blaine smiled as he made his way into the communal bathrooms. Flirting is fun.

.:.

About fifteen minutes later, Blaine made his way back to his room smelling of body wash and only clad in his red towel. He went to open the door but it was locked.

_Shit_, he must've forgotten to make sure it was unlocked before he left for his shower. He raised a fist to knock, but stopped short at the sound of a high pitched moan coming from in the room. He almost dropped his towel at the sheer eroticism of the sound. That was _Kurt_ and _god_ he sounded amazing. Blaine licked his lips but raised his fist again to knock. Kurt moaned again, "_Sebastian!_" And Blaine couldn't handle that. He'd be damned if he was getting locked out of his room while naked because he was being polite while Kurt let a prep-school fish do all kinds of dirty things to him. He raised his hand and planted three swift knocks on the door that resonated in the hallway around him.

He heard Kurt mumble an 'oh shit' from inside and a loud squeak from the bed and then Blaine was face-to-face with a very disheveled version of his roommate. "Hey! Sorry!" Kurt was panting and his lips were red. He let Blaine inside.

Blaine first had to step around Kurt's scarf and an overnight bag that littered the floor and then over a blue and green striped Rugby shirt. Kurt let out an embarrassed squeak before picking up the hastily discarded items, tossing his accessory to the desk, the bag under the bed, and the Rugby shirt to the man on his bed. Blaine finally got a good look at him. He had a cocky smirk on his face and his bare chest was heaving. Blaine was completely set on just walking around half naked to intimidate Kurt's boyfriend, but at the sight of his abs flexing with very breath and his toned arms stretching behind him to prop himself up, Blaine felt like skin and bones in comparison. Kurt shot the man on his bed a glare before his smirk grew into a boastful grin, slipping the Rugby shirt on and popping the collar. Prep-school, collar-popping douche-fish. Blaine felt much more comfortable with him wearing clothes, thank you very much.

"Sebastian, this is my roommate, Blaine," Kurt, ever polite, gestured between the two. "Blaine, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend."

Sebastian just eyed Blaine up and down and Blaine definitely felt the need to put on clothes, "Hey."

Blaine decided to be the gentleman here and offered a hand, keeping the other firmly on the knot holding his towel up. "Hey, man. Nice to meet you."

Sebastian pushed himself off the bed and wound his arm around Kurt's waist before shaking Blaine's hand, "I'm sure it is." Blaine suppressed a gulp; Sebastian was at least five inches taller than him. So _tall._

Kurt promptly slapped him on the chest. "Bas, be nice," he scolded. Sebastian just looked down at Kurt and squeezed him closer to his side.

"I'd be a bit nicer if he hadn't just walked in on our alone time," Sebastian leaned down and planted kisses on Kurt's neck and collar bone. Kurt blushed all the way to his ears and gave Blaine an apologetic look. Even though Sebastian was going all Edward Cullen on his neck, Kurt looked adorable when he was embarrassed. Blaine just gave him a look that said 'I told you so.' Kurt gave Blaine a smile, silently thanking him that he understood that it wasn't his fault that his boyfriend could be a total douche sometimes.

"Well just give me a couple minutes and I'll be out of your hair," Blaine turned towards his drawers and pulled out a pair of dark red briefs and skillfully managed to put them on without exposing himself to the guest. Blaine began to fully dress himself while Kurt and Sebastian sat side-by-side on the bed.

"So, Blaine," Sebastian began, "What major are you?"

Blaine rifled through the polos hanging in his closet, "I'm between acting and music composition."

"He's undecided like me," Kurt chimed in and Blaine saw them steel a kiss out of the corner of his eye when he turned to find pants that matched his favorite dark blue striped polo.

"So what were your plans for this evening?" Sebastian attempted nonchalance, but Blaine knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I was gonna head to Phi Mui Alpha with the girls down the hall," Blaine started as he stepped into his trousers.

"Oh, I was gonna take Sebastian there too!" Kurt said excitedly.

"You were?" Sebastian looked confused, "I thought we were gonna spend tonight alone, just the two of us?"

"I wanted to take you to a NYADA party. We have all weekend for just the two of us." Kurt told him, squeezing their interlocked hands. Blaine grabbed his hair gel from his desk and began applying it in Kurt's full length mirror.

"Well you guys are welcome to come, I'm sure Santana and Brittany wouldn't mind you tagging along and they always have plenty of alcohol to go around so it shouldn't be a problem," Blaine smoothed his unruly curls into the gel and slicked them back with his comb.

"Come on, Bas," Kurt pouted and Blaine could hear the pout in his voice. "It'll be fun."

Sebastian groaned an 'I don't know' and Blaine heard the bed squeak and then the wet sound of lips smacking. "_Please, _Bas."

After another long loud wet smack, Sebastian agreed, "Fine."

Kurt clapped excitedly with an enthusiastic 'yes!'

"Cool, should be fun. We're gonna start pre-gaming at around ten and head over around ten-thirty. It's five bucks a head for guys," Blaine told them, gliding on his deodorant.

"Tonight is gonna be so much fun!" Kurt enthused. Blaine turned to pick out a pair of boat shoes to match his belt and tried not to make his grimace too obvious when he heard another smooch.

If he was going to have to deal with this all night, he was either going to get very drunk or punch Sebastian in the face. Or both. For not the first time, and definitely not the last time, that day, Blaine was glad he took up boxing again. Speaking of which, he was famished. He turned to his desk to find the protein bars Kurt had picked up for him. Chocolate Peanut Butter. Perfect. How did Kurt know? Blaine just smiled as he took a bite.

"Thanks for these by the way," Blaine grabbed his wallet from the desk. "How much were they?"

Kurt batted away Sebastian's wandering hand in order to answer, "Don't worry about it. You buy me coffee twice a week."

Blaine put his wallet away, smiling at the memories of a sleepy Kurt mumbling a _thank you_ and then giving him a hug once the caffeine kicked in. Blaine turned back to the two, about to ask if they wanted to go with him and his acting group to get dinner when Sebastian became even more of a douche.

"What exactly do you put in your hair? The reflection off of it from the fluorescents is giving me a headache."

Blaine took a calming breath around his protein bar while Kurt smacked Sebastian on the chest again. Tonight was going to be a long night and Sebastian might actually get punched in the face and Blaine was more than thankful he was warmed up.


End file.
